THE CHALLENGE
by tntfriday13
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha take on a challenge, and its not going to be easy for them...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi, thanks for looking at this story

**A/N Hi, thanks for looking at this story. I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters….**

_**Hello – **_the person is thinking

"hello" – the person is saying something

**SWITCHING PLACES**

"you insignificant hanyo"

"GO DIE SOMEWHERE SESSHOMARU!!"

Kagome walked in between the two arguing brothers "both of you stop this mindless arguing right now!!"

Sesshomaru glared at her "I don't take orders from humans"

She smiled at him "how about we have a little competition? You-" she pointed to sesshomaru "-and inuyasha will switch places….the first one to break looses"

Inuyasha looked blankly at her "you mean, I have to hang around with that frog and the little girl?"

"yes, and sesshomaru will join our group"

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away, when he heard his brother laugh "HAHA what? You scared sesshomaru? HAHAHA that WAS a challenge ya know"

Without turning around to look at his brother (who was now hysterical) he replied "fine, I accept this challenge. I will go and tell my servants, before we begin" Sesshomaru then disappeared into the forest.

X Sesshomaru's pov

Rin hugged onto my leg "Nooooo please don't go"

I kept on walking as Jaken ran up to me "yes my lord you cannot go! Inuyasha is not worthy to take your place!"

I looked at Jaken "you will treat my pathetic brother the same way you treat me. I will have to go to their group as a replacement for him and he shall do the same for me. If you do not I shall kill you"

"but my lord!!"

I glared at him and he immediately went silent .

X Inuyasha's pov

_I can't wait to see the look on my stuck up brothers face when he looses the challenge!! _

"hey Inuyasha!" I looked behind me to see Kagome.

"what do you want" I asked

She smiled "I just wanted to say……good luck" what happened next was unexpected. She stepped toward me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed (or so she told me) and then I turned to leave. As I ran threw the trees and away from my friends, I could hear them yell there "goodbyes" and "goodlucks". _I can't wait to win this challenge!!_

X regular pov

Inuyasha jumped out of the forest and into a clearing, where sesshomaru was waiting.

"so you showed up after all"

Sesshomaru frowned and stepped forward "of course. I have told my servants about this challenge, so lets begin"

"heh, _good luck_" Inuyasha said sarcastically

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother "if you hurt Rin, I will kill you" he then ran toward Inuyasha's friends.

Inuyasha looked at the ground and whisperd "you don't have to worry about that. But if you hurt my friends, I'll Kill YOU" He then ran off to were sesshomarus servents were waiting.

_Let the challenge begin.._

**A/N YAY!! Guess what?! This story is going to have my first lemon in it!! (that's why I put the rating as rated M or X) I'm sooo happy I finally typed this story!! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stopped running after he made it to what looked to be a campsite

Sesshomaru stopped running after he made it to what looked to be a campsite. There were 3 sleeping bags on the ground, a fire, and 8 eyes looking at him.

Kagome walked up to him and smiled "hello sesshomaru, welcome to our group" she pointed to a woman with long black hair "this is sango"

Sango walked up to kagome and leaned toward her ear "are you sure this challenge was a good idea? I mean this is the demon who has tried to kill us and Inuyasha and anyone that gets in his way of killing Naraku" she whispered. Kagome sweatdropped and leaned next to snagos ear "don't worry, sesshomaru would never loose a challenge to his brother. So he won't be able to hurt us" she whispered.

Sango looked over to sesshomaru and pointed to Kirara and shipo, who were seated next to each other "the fox demon's name is Shippo and the demon next to him is named Kirara" Sango looked around "has anybody seen Miroku?"

Both shippo and Kirara shook there heads. "yeah! Where IS Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

Suddenly a hand reach out from a near by bush and grabbed sesshomaru's hair "Inuyasha!! Why the hell did you tell Sango-"before Miroku could finish his sentence Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed his wrist away from his hair.

Miroku sweat dropped and nervously smiled at Sesshomaru "heh, heh, I guess your not Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru growled and gripped the monks wrist even tighter. Miroku winced at the pain of having claws dug into his skin "ow, can you let me go?"

"Let him go sesshomaru!!" Sango yelled. Sesshomaru glared at the Monk before letting go of him.

"HA! I see you've met Miroku" a voice said.

Everyone looked over to where the voice was heard. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" a little girl ran out of the bushes and grabbed sesshomaru's leg. Inuyasha stepped out of the bushes soon after her.

"Lord sesshomaru!" Rin cried "I'm so happy to see you!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that was latched onto his leg "Rin, what are you doing here"

She looked up at him "Inuyasha came over here and I fallowed him"

Inuyasha stepped over to his brother "yeah, this challenge was that we would switch places. It didn't say anything about not being able to come and visit once in a while" He looked over to Miroku, who was holding his bleeding wrist. "I'm gone for 15 minutes and you've already hurt one of my friends!" Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"the monk needs to be more careful of who he grabs"

Inuyasha fell to the floor in a fit of laughter "YOU MEAN HE GROUPED YOU?!"

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, who in turn tried to hide behind Sango "if he does he'll loose his hand" Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Rin walked over to Miroku and smiled brightly "I think he likes you"

**A/N YES!! I have made the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHALLENGE

**THE CHALLENGE**

After an hour of visiting his friends, Inuyasha figured it was time to go.

"Bye Inuyasha" Kagome waved after him

Inuyasha turned to wave back at kagome (now his girlfriend) "I cant see" Rin said as she climbed further up Inuyasha. Rin stopped climbing when she reached his head.

"hey get off my head!!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl. She climbed down to Inuyasha's neck and put her hands on his eyes.

"AH, I CANT SEE"

X

"have fun!!" Miroku shouted as he saw Inuyasha smash into a tree.

"ew, I stink" Kagome said "I guess I should try to find a bath house or a spring near by..", Sango looked at kagome "yeah, I could use a bath too" She looked around at everyone "ha, I think we all could"

Kagome got up and started to walk toward the woods "I'll go see what I can find for us all"

Miroku got up from his seat and grabbed her wrist "no kagome, a beautiful lady like yourself should not go into the woods at this time at night. I'll go find a spring"

She smiled at him "okay miroku"

X

The raven haired monk had walked away from his friends to go and find a spring. "_Darn, I really need a bath_" Thought Miroku as he pushed pass another bush.

_Splash_

He stopped when he heard a sound "_yes! I guess I finally found a spring" _He grinned to himself as he started to run toward the sound.

_Splash, Splash_

"_I can't believe I found one so fast!" _Miroku dogged a tree that was in his way. _"Kagome and Sango are going to be so happy and maybe Sango will finally-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw what was making the splashing noise. He had found a spring! But it appeared that Sesshomaru found it first.

**A/N HA! I'm not sure if that's a cliffhanger or not, but still MUHAHAHAHA!! I'll try to update sooner next time ' **


	4. Chapter 4

THE CHALLENGE

**THE CHALLENGE**

Miroku blushed red when he saw the naked taiyouki bathing in the spring.

The monk quickly turned away from the sight and hid behind some bushes that were behind him. "_What should I do?!" _Miroku thought "_this is probably the only spring for miles!"_ Miroku was starting to worry, just thinking about how he was going to explain to the girls that he FAILED to find a spring when he said he could. _"If I tell them I could not find a spring, they will go looking for one, and then they'll see sesshomaru and he'll get mad and we'll probably have to fight him." _Miroku started to think of the many out comes that could come from lying to the girls.

"you can come out of hiding now" a familiar cold voice spoke. Miroku turned around to see a now fully clothed sesshomaru glaring down at him.

He sweatdropped "h-hi Se-sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the nervous monk. _"oh Buddha, I thought for sure he was going to kill me" _Miroku thought and then grinned _"ha ha! But at least now I don't have to lie to the girls! And maybe Sango will reward me with finding the spring and finally bear my children!" _Miroku started to get hentai thoughts about his reward _"I better hurry!"_

The monk started to pick up his pace threw the dark woods, not even noticing that he was walking right into a tree stump.

_THUD!_

"Hey Miroku!"

Miroku spit out the dirt in his mouth and looked up to see the beautiful face of his friend Sango.

"Why, hello Sango"

The demon slayer held out her hand to him "are you alright?"

Miroku grabbed the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet. "Yes Sango, I'm alright. I'm happy to know that you worry about me" He grinned as he saw the blush that rose to her cheeks. _"She's so cute!" _Suddenly his hand found its self on her rear end.

_SLAP!_

"PERVERT!!"

**A/N okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while TT **

**I just really need more inspiration!...what can I say? I'm lazy! **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it?...-sigh- fine! I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters**

**THE CHALLENGE**

"_I just had to grab it! That nice, soft, firm…NO! no fantasizing now..OH WHY DID I HAVE TO grope it at a time like this?! She could have led me back to camp first and then I could have" _Miroku brushed passed another tree _"but nooo I just had to feel that ooh soo tempting…WELL I shouldn't be blaming myself for this, I mean NOONE should have a backside sooo tempting to be groped" _Miroku stopped to look around again, at where he was "_even though..NOW I'M LOST"_

**X**

Kagome, shippo, and kirara were back at the campsite sitting around the fire. Kirara had jumped into Kagome's lap and was now happily sleeping while Kagome kept on petter her soft fur. "I hope Sango and Miroku come back soon, I'm starting to get worried. They've been gone for a while and the sun is setting..so much for a bath" Kagome sighed.

Shippo looked up at her and crossed his arms "Don't worry, kagome. I'm sure Miroku's just trying to to grope Sango again and Sango keeps slapping his hand away, that would slow anyone down. Miroku can be so childish" Shippo's stomach then desided to make itself known

_GROWL_

The young fox demon looked down at his stomach "and besides, I'm getting hungry" Kagome smiled and reached into her bag "well shippo, if your getting hungry. I brought some food for us…I even brought some of those chips your like, and instant ramen for the rest of us" Kagome pulled out an armload of food and placed it on the gounr next to them. "cool, thanks Kagome" Shippo cried as he pounced on the chips.

"wow kagome, that's a lot of food" Kagome and Shippo looked in the direction of the voice and found Sango coming out of the woods, looking back at them with a smile on her face.

"welcome back, Sango!" Kagome said as she offered the demon slayer a ramen cup. Shippo looked behind Sango "yeah, welcome back. But where's Miroku?"

Sango sat besides Kagome and took the offered ramen cup from her.

"yes, where is the houshi?" a calm and cold voice spoke. Sango looked up from her food and at Sesshomaru "I have no idea, last time I saw him. He was on the ground with my hand print on his face"

"I told you he would try to grope her, kagome!!" Shippo shouted victoriously.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He just walked back into the woods to find the missing houshi.

**X **

"_oh buddah! Not gaian!!" _Miroku yelled as he tripped on another rock "I really have gotten myself lost, if I'm tripping on rock every five seconds" he pulled himself up and continued walking on "the sun has already gone down and now I can't even see whats in front of me, its so dark out here"

"that's perfect, I guess you'll be an even easier meal for me after all" a voice spoke though the darkness.

"Wha-" Miroku was cut off from what he was about to say when he was struck in the back of the neck. The last thing he felt before he was rendered unconscious was the feeling of being lifted.

**X**

"_this should not have taken so long, where is the houshi?" _Sesshomaru thought _"it has already gotten dark and the human is in no way able to see were he is going. He'll be easy pray for the more nocturnal demons, I better hurry and find him before one of them do" _Suddenly Sesshomaru picked up the scent of the houshi "_It seems one has already found him" _Sesshomaru sped off, following the scent.

X

**A/N Okay, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest because..lets face it…THERE REALLY SHORT ! If I failed to make this one longer then I'll try even harder in the next chapter! cue heroic music in the mean time..PLS REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS OR I WILL DIE fakes death seriously please review, I want to know if I'm doing okay or not so far**


End file.
